Tamed Horrors
by Mallobaude
Summary: Trapped in a school of horrors, Jaune is confronted by the most frightening and monstrous of all the Grimm hybrids in his life. He thought he had a good idea of what she wanted from him. He never would have expected it to be this. Based on My Abominable Monster Classmates Can't Be This Cute. Cover art by CSLucaris.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Based on my story, My Abominable Monster Classmates Can't Be This Cute

Commissioned by: anonymous

* * *

The door shut behind him, and Jaune breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe it, but at the same time he could.

Porno. An actual, real-life porn video. Who even had physical media anymore? He supposed that Salem's school didn't exactly have access to the CCT Network. As a result, the purchase, or more likely, theft of actual movies was a necessity for the faculty and students here. And it just so happened that his oh so wonderful combat professor, and professional sadist Tyrian Callows had provided all kinds of entertaining and educational movies for his students.

Tonight had wound up pushing Jaune over an edge he hadn't realized he was teetering over. After weeks of being at this school, weeks of sharing a bed with not only Ruby, but now with Weiss as well, he needed a release. He'd seen both Ruby and her sister Yang naked before. And now he'd just been forced to watch the hardcore fucking of professional porno with a girl latched onto either side of him.

Standing alone in the bathroom of his and Ruby's dorm room, Jaune unbuckled his belt and unzipped his blue jeans. There was a stiffness in there that had to be taken care of. He needed to get it out of his system. It had been weeks since he'd masturbated, not having done it since arriving at this school. The time, and certainly the mood had never seemed right. It needed to be done, however. For more than just stress relief. He couldn't afford to have a wet dream with Ruby and Weiss sharing his bed.

Knowing the hybrids, their enhanced senses would probably pick up on the sudden smell and they'd decide to investigate. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they did. If they did decide to explore his body with theirs. They were all beautiful in their own way, after all. However, at the moment Jaune just wanted to blow his load and be done with it. He wanted to indulge in the lustful thoughts that were at the forefront of his mind. Anything in the future with his hybrid girl roommates could wait until just that. The future.

With his cock in his hand Jaune began to stroke himself for the first time in weeks. Closing his eyes he pictured the familiar faces and bodies of the girls in his life. Ruby and her smooth, supple skin. Her perky breasts and tight ass. Yang, with her enormous, beautiful tits. More than a handful for even his large hands. Weiss, who while he'd never seen nude, undoubtedly had a beautiful body as well. She certainly had the prettiest face out of the three.

Jaune gasped as he continued imagining them, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. The toilet was open and ready to accept his pent-up lust. It would feel so nice to finally get it all out.

"Naughty, naughty."

His eyes shot open, and a chill ran down his spine. All traces of comfort and relaxation evaporated instantly.

Jaune shoved his member back down into his boxers, a large tent pitched as he whirled around to find the source of the words. Nothing was immediately behind him. Until he looked up.

There, stuck to the ceiling like a spider, was the all too familiar form of the monster who haunted the underside of his bed. His own personal bogeywoman, Blake.

Baleful red eyes stared into his, and the girl's head hung upside down as she clung to her spot on the ceiling. "Don't stop on my account. I do _so_ love dinner and a show…"

Even if the mood hadn't been completely ruined, Jaune wasn't about to put on a show for the hybrid girl. "Blake. How long have you been there?"

The sound of clicking filled Jaune's ears, and Blake used the barbed tips of her tentacles to scuttle over to the wall and crawled down. She landed on her feet before turning to face him. "Long enough to know that you're a very dirty boy." The ferocious metal mask she wore concealed the lower portion of her face, but he could tell by the tone of her voice and the lines around her eyes that she was smiling. "Tell me, which one of us were you thinking about?"

_All of them,_ his mind answered. _Except you._ He would certainly never give that answer to the monster who stood before him right now. "It's not what you think…" he weakly protested.

"Isn't it?" she breathed excitedly. She slowly and deliberately stepped toward him, forcing him to retreat away from her. A tentacle came up to the mask covering her mouth. "Lower horn this, lower horn that," she purred, lowering the mask to reveal a wide maw filled with daggers. "Unlike them I know what it really is." A long, serpentine tongue darted out to lick an agonizingly slow circle around her lips. "And I know what you were _doing _with it…"

Jaune found himself backed up to the point where the backs of his knees bumped against the toilet. He glanced back at it to make sure he wouldn't trip and fall. It was his undoing, and before he knew it he felt a pair of impacts on his chest, and he was forced to fall down onto the toilet seat. "B-Blake!" he cried in sudden horror. "What are y-"

"Shhh," she whispered, bringing up one of her tentacles to silence him. Her wet tongue hung loosely from her mouth, flicking as if she were a snake tasting the air. "Naughty, naughty," she repeated, the tendrils sliding down the front of his hoodie. He felt the barbs on his chest even through the fabric. "Your heart is racing, darling. Your anxiety, your terror, it's such an aphrodisiac…"

_Aphrodisiac! _Jaune had never taken such a substance before, but even he knew what they were… and what they did…

Tentacles trailed down his chest to his stomach. From his stomach to his pelvis. Just above where a surprisingly still hard cock was pressing up against a thin layer of fabric.

"Blake… wait…"

She didn't. Blake never waited. She never stopped. She never cared. Blake got what Blake wanted.

Tonight was no different.

With surprising gentleness and finesse, a pair of barbed tips slowly slid Jaune's boxers down, once again revealing a long, stiff penis. The cold air that hit it was nothing compared to the chill that ran down his spine when he saw Blake staring at it. Jaune held his breath, not making any sudden movements lest he provoke her into doing something that he would regret for the rest of his life. That is, if he even lived long enough to regret it.

"Very, very like a berry…" he heard the girl mumble to herself. Blake lowered herself down to her knees, glowing crimson eyes never leaving his crotch as she did. "Ripe and red and ready to eat…"

The mention of eating made Jaune's heart feel like it had just been struck by lightning. Even as the hybrid moved he shouted. "Wait!"

Blake's head came down on his cock, swallowing it whole with one bite. Blue eyes instinctively shut, his already terror-riddled mind flooded and overwhelmed by what he expected to be the end. To be pain the likes of which he couldn't imagine.

It never came. Instead…

He felt a pair of thin lips lock around the smooth skin of his dick. Somehow, amazingly so, he couldn't feel a single one of the sharp teeth that lined her jaws pressing down on his most sensitive spot.

Jaune opened his eyes to a sight he could have never expected to see. There, down on her knees in front of him as he sat atop the toilet, a head of black hair was moving up and down on his cock.

His arms were at his side, not knowing what to do with them as he saw Blake's head continue to slowly bob, taking his whole length inside her before coming back up. The fact that it felt good was almost as surprising as the complete lack of pain that accompanied it. It was unbelievable. Everything about this was completely beyond belief. There in his own bathroom, the creature of his nightmares was giving him a blowjob. Jaune's heart pounded, knowing those teeth of hers could snap down on him at any time she wanted…

Soft, throaty moans were sounding from the hybrid's mouth as she took him in and swallowed him whole with every movement of her head. Jaune could hear the wet noises of her saliva squishing as her lips squeezed down on his shaft. As her long tongue swirled and flicked across his head. That tongue… he could only imagine the wonders that tongue was doing as she licked and tasted him.

Having come to the conclusion that she wasn't about to bite little Jaune clean off, big Jaune hesitantly brought a hand up to rest atop Blake's head. The closest cat ear twitched under his sudden touch, but Jaune soon enough found a head of surprisingly full and soft ebony hair, and gently stroked it to let Blake know of his approval. Not that she particularly needed or cared for it.

"Ah… Blake…" he gasped, hoping that she would appreciate hearing his own appreciation.

Suddenly she stopped, and her mouth came off his dick head with a soft popping noise. "Dirty… naughty… he likes it…" she whispered. "Getting gratification from a _monster_ like me…"

She was indeed a monster, but she was a monster who was giving him head. He knew that guys didn't exactly think clearly when they were in the midst of their arousal, but right now Jaune couldn't be bothered to care that his first sexual experience was coming from a human-Grimm hybrid like Blake.

The pale girl smiled, showing a mouth filled with dangerously-sharp teeth. Her eyes were glued to him as she moved back near his twitching cock. "Very very hungry…"

Her impossibly long tongue extended, the tip of it meeting the base of Jaune's cock. She slowly and deliberately trailed up, leaving a fresh trail of saliva on his shaft until coming to his head. All the while Jaune got a good, clear look at the jagged teeth which filled her maw. It was as if she was showing them off to him, letting him know just how dangerous a position he was in.

It worked, and his heart rate spiked for reasons other than arousal.

"Very very very tasty…" she purred once more, this time using the length of her tongue to wrap around his shaft. Jaune had never seen such a thing, much less known it was possible. Then again normal human women didn't possess tongues three to four times the normal length…

Even as her tongue encircled him he heard a soft hissing laugh come from the back of Blake's throat. This time he did feel the dull scraping of the tips of her teeth as she intentionally dragged them across his throbbing dick. Jaune gasped at the sensation, and was surprised to feel that it not only didn't hurt, but actually felt pleasant. Still, nothing could erase the fear of having a mouthful of sharp teeth pressing down on his manhood.

Blake must have been enjoying his anxiety and panic as much as he was enjoying the feeling of receiving a blowjob. He wouldn't have been surprised if this was some sort of mutually beneficial arrangement where she was getting just as much pleasure as he was.

After long minutes, the exact amount lost due to his own mixture of fear and pleasure, Blake's tongue ceased its movements and she came up from his cock. He was as hard as he'd ever been, and her surprisingly gentle mouth left him longing for more. Or at least for her to finish what she had begun. But in true Blake fashion she stood up, ready to both leave the bathroom and leave him unfulfilled.

Or at least that was what he had thought before she took a wide-legged stance, and stepped toward him so that her body stood directly over his lap.

Her tentacles came up to part the folds of her tattered but ornate Mistrali robe, revealing a smooth, white stomach underneath. More importantly, however, with the clothing pushed aside Blake had revealed that she was wearing nothing below her waist underneath the robe. Between her flat stomach and long legs covered in twisting black veins, were the cleanly-shaved, moist lips of her pussy.

"Now… shall we dance in the dark?" she whispered.

Even as Blake slowly began to lower herself down onto him, only one question was on Jaune's mind. It slipped out without him even thinking about voicing it. "There's no… teeth down there too… right?"

The maniacal grin Blake flashed him was more impactful than any of her twisted words could have been.

Using her weight and gravity to her advantage, Blake forced the folds of her pussy apart to accept Jaune's waiting cock. A harsh and guttural sound came from her throat as she sat straddled on his thighs.

"You're mine," she breathed huskily. "Ever since the day I kissed you, you have been mine. My claim. My toy. My... darling."

Blake's forehead rested against his shoulder, and for a moment she remained there, almost as if she needed to catch her breath or collect herself. To Jaune's surprise, there was no pain on his part. Certainly no teeth down there. No, the feeling was exclusively pleasant. Amazing, in fact. It was the softest, warmest, and wettest thing he could have ever imagined it being. Blake's pussy completely encompassed his cock, squeezing down on all sides with as much pressure as her tentacles had once wrapped around his body.

Moments later her head came off of him, and her left tentacle wrapped around his shoulders and across his back. Whether it was to balance herself or to keep him in place, Jaune couldn't say. "My claim…" she whispered huskily, haunting red eyes staring deep into his blue ones. "They'll know my scent on you… and yours on me…"

With her right tentacle Blake reached out to the light switch and flipped it off. Darkness shrouded the pair, and only two glowing orbs of red gave the room any illumination. As ineffective as it was, Jaune at least could see the woman atop him and his manhood.

When Blake's eyes shut, his world became entirely dark.

She started off slowly. Deliberately. Dare he say, sensually. Blake began to slowly grind herself on his hips, earning soft mewls from the hybrid's thin lips. Jaune had expected some sort of inhuman howl from the girl as she rode him. But no, she moaned and whimpered like any girl he'd ever heard in a porno. As Blake slid up and down on his cock, as a tentacle was wrapped around his back to give herself balance and leverage, the sounds coming from her monstrous lips were the most human thing about her.

Not wanting to just let his arms hang down from his sides, Jaune found a soft and squishy pair of handles to clamp down on. Lifting the bottom of her robe up, the boy's hands found Blake's ass, and his fingers dug deep into her ample cheeks. She didn't protest, and that ass continued to pump up and down on him with fast, wet claps. She was dripping wet. He wasn't sure if he should be proud that he had that kind of effect on her.

Heavy breathing filled his ears, and the missing right tentacle of the hybrid found a place on him as it slithered its way onto Jaune's shoulders. In a flash it coiled around his neck, tight enough to feel it squeezing down, but loose enough so that he could breathe. It was a clear message of who was in control here. Jaune feared, however, that in her throes of passion that she might lose that control and end up strangling him. He knew there was an equal chance that it could be accidental or intentional. Perhaps it was all by design. Yet another way to frighten him in order to enhance her own arousal.

It was getting tighter. Jaune winced as the constriction around his neck intensified. "Ah… Blake…"

She didn't stop. She didn't care. Blake continued to pant and moan into his ear as she rode atop him, enjoying every second of it if those noises were anything to go by. Jaune felt every impact her ass made on his legs as she pushed herself up and down on him. Despite the fact he couldn't see her, he felt everything. She was tight. He hadn't expected her to feel this good. And without a condom he feared that he wouldn't last long.

Which would give out first? His oxygen supply or his cock?

Jaune choked out another breath, working hard to swallow as Blake's pace picked up to a feverish tempo. Wet squishing noises echoed in Jaune's ears, sounding loud as thunder while he was deprived of all sight. His face felt warm and tight as the coiled tentacle squeezed down harder. "Blake…" he gasped.

She might have mistakenly thought it was a cry of passion. She might have thought his nails digging into the soft flesh of her ass was a show of his own arousal and pleasure. And maybe it was. But at the same time Jaune was having the life choked out of him by the girl who was slamming down again and again on his cock. It had to stop. She had to stop. His life depended on it.

His hands abandoned the wonderful feeling of her ass and grasped at her tentacle. Fear wracked his mind and panic gripped his heart as it pounded under his ribcage. He desperately sought to remove the tentacle wrapped around his neck. He pulled and tugged with all his might, and after a few tries was able to get his fingers between it and his throat. Precious oxygen flowed into his lungs as he sucked in a breath.

And when he did, Blake howled.

It was the first truly loud noise she'd made since starting. A primal, almost animal-like wail, like a wolf crying up to the full moon. Her body almost stopped its movements completely, with only a few sharp and jerking motions made with her hips atop him as her pussy clamped down on him tighter than her tentacles had. Without a condom Jaune felt how impossibly wet and hot she was down there. Had he just made her cum?

The tentacle around his throat loosened and fell away completely. Both appendages came up to his shoulders and Blake pushed herself off of him, leaving a longing and unsatisfied cock in her wake. In the blackness he saw a pair of red eyes open again and stare down at him.

"You were wonderful, darling," she whispered, bringing the barbed tip of one of her tendrils to brush his lips. "We simply must do this again sometime…"

The red eyes vanished once more as he heard her turn around. Just when Blake reached the door, something inside Jaune snapped. He stood up and grabbed hold of her by the shoulder.

He spun her around and slammed her up against the door. "No," he growled.

Red orbs widened. Feeling around in the darkness, Jaune's hand found the light switch and flipped it back on. The expression on Blake's face was somewhere in the middle of surprise and indignation.

She'd used him. She'd nearly killed him. All for her own twisted pleasure. She had fed off both his fear and his cock. Blake was about to leave him here unsatisfied, while she'd been filled up both physically and emotionally. How dare she! How dare she think that he was nothing but a sex toy for her own desires!

"We're not done yet," he said lowly. Dangerously.

A guttural hiss echoed in the back of her throat. "Careful, little mouse. Cats can both play with or kill the prey they catch…"

So that was what he was to her? A mouse she'd caught and batted around for her own enjoyment? Moments ago he'd lost his virginity to this monster. He'd nearly been strangled to death by her. But now? Now Jaune was pissed off. His first time wouldn't be getting used by someone. Especially not _her_.

Without thinking his hands came down on her, and with as much force as he could muster tossed her back deeper into the bathroom. Blake landed on the sink, her tentacles coming out to soften her impact. Jaune was on her a second later, grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her down over the sink.

"I said we're not done yet," he snarled, all traces of normal caution and fear he felt around the hybrid gone in an instant. "I'm not your toy. If you want to fuck me, we're going until we both get what we want."

Jaune tugged on her robe at the shoulders until it fell down from her back to land at their feet. In the mirror above the sink he saw how a large pair of pale breasts dangled down from her chest. Unlike her shoulders and legs, they were completely unmarred by the black veins that covered so much of her stark-white body.

Anger. Frustration. Lust. Jaune's mind was a clouded mess of emotions as he stood behind Blake's ass. Looking down he got a good glimpse of it for the first time. Blake had an incredibly thick rear end that had just enjoyed a good squeeze. It would make an excellent cushion.

Looking back up to the mirror, he saw Blake's expression in the reflection. To his surprise, she didn't appear angry. No, quite the opposite as a wide, maniacal grin split her lips.

"Such hatred," she gasped, spreading her legs to widen her stance in front of Jaune. Bending over even more to present herself to him. "Can't stop… can't stop… eating…"

He didn't know what the words meant, but if her actions were anything to go by, she wanted this as badly as he did. Jaune wasn't about to deny either of them what they both desired.

Guiding his cock in with a hand, Jaune parted the lips of Blake's pussy and shoved himself inside until he hilted himself against her. In the mirror he finally saw Blake's reaction to being inside her, and her eyes squeezed closed as tight as her mouth gaped open. A harsh grunt was forced from her mouth, and hearing her reaction was music to his ears. Jaune breathed a ragged gasp of pleasure of his own, loving the feeling of Blake's tightness around him.

He wasted little time in getting back into the action, and began to pump his hips back and forth against her thick ass. His hands moved down to her hips, grabbing hold of them while he watched his cock slide in and out of her slick pussy. He could see on his shaft just how wet she still was. She must have erupted like a geyser when she climaxed atop him.

Desperate gasps and panting fled her lips once more, and Jaune gazed back into the mirror to witness Blake's reaction. Her mouth was wide, her long tongue hanging out and flailing in the air with each hard thrust he gave her. Red eyes were squeezed shut, unable to stay open as Blake received a pounding which for Jaune was as cathartic as it was pleasurable.

He didn't say her name as he rutted her over the sink. This wasn't making love. This wasn't his first time with a girl he loved with all his heart. No, right now he was fucking her. It was all for purely physical gratification. For both of them. She'd already found hers, and now it was Jaune's turn. He would turn her into his own little fuck puppet until he came. Control had always been so far out of his reach when it came to Blake. But now he was in full control. Now it was his turn to dominate her.

As he watched her face in the mirror, he noticed that she was starting to change. With every hard thrust of his hips, with every desperate and ragged breath he forced out of her, some of Blake's features were becoming softer. Jagged teeth, barred for the world to see as he fucked her from behind, became rounder. Tentacles which gripped the sink for dear life started to morph into human-like limbs. Her arms remained black, but rather than ending in barbed tips, a pair of claws with razor-sharp talons took their place.

Was he… was he fucking the humanity back into her?

She didn't change entirely, and even as Jaune continued to pound away at the girl with reckless abandon he saw how her long tongue remained. How sharp claws dug into the porcelain of the sink. Her skin remained white as snow. But it was progress. Blake was more human now than when they'd started.

Perhaps she was right. Perhaps they would need to do this again.

For now though, their time was nearing an end. Jaune felt a familiar pressure in his cock, and he knew that his own orgasm was coming. Reaching down he grabbed hold of Blake's jiggling tits and squeezed down with all his might as he continued to hump her ass. It was the final straw, the last bit of pleasure he needed to push himself over the edge.

Deep inside her, so much so that he could have sworn he was kissing her womb, Jaune exploded. Shot after shot of pent up seed erupted inside her, coating Blake's walls and cervix and painting her as white as her skin. Jaune kept pumping, kept expelling his cum until there was nothing left. Until he couldn't thrust anymore.

Desperately gulping in precious oxygen, he released his vice-like grip on her breasts and slid himself out of her. As Blake remained bent over on the sink, using it to keep herself from collapsing, a white mixture of both their juices oozed out of her used pussy and dribbled down onto the floor. It would need to be cleaned up at some point, but not now.

Jaune's chest continued to heave as he took a step back to admire his handiwork. He'd tamed the most monstrous of all the hybrids, and left her a desperate, panting mess of a girl. One who now carried his seed inside her. He had no idea if Blake could get pregnant or not, but he hadn't been thinking clearly about that when he'd unloaded into her.

With both clarity and humanity returned to his mind, he stepped over to the exhausted girl and brushed the hair over her face aside. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're right. Let's do it again sometime."

Pulling his boxers and jeans back up, Jaune fixed himself up before moving to open the door. Blake would need time to regain her composure and clean herself up. He'd give her that time.

For now, however, he just wanted to lay down in bed and relax. To bask in the feeling and the memories of his first time with a woman.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A what if, of sorts. Taking place in an AU of Abominable Monster Classmates where Blake was a little frisky after Jaune and the hybrids watched the porno.

So yeah, I take commissions now! It's been a long time since I have, so I hope both the anonymous commissioner and you all enjoyed this.

As always, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Commissioned by: anonymous

* * *

Warm water trickled down Jaune's body as he rinsed the last of the soap and shampoo from himself. Another day, another bout of intensive training. It was the only way he'd get stronger. It was the only way he would survive this place.

Even when not faced in life or death situations in Professor Callows' class, Jaune had opted to begin training on his own initiative against more than just practice dummies. For more benefits than just his swordplay. He had begun to face live opponents, if one could even call the creatures of Grimm alive. He didn't know what they were. Certainly not like the hybrids he had befriended. Or in the case of Blake…

A blush crept over his face and his body shivered despite the warm wetness which covered it. That had been… an experience. After enduring so much torment from the elusive hybrid he'd finally snapped, and wound up taking the tentacled horror to pound town in his own bathroom. Leaving her a leaking mess filled with his seed.

He hadn't seen her since that night. Despite their differences, despite the pain and torment she'd caused him since coming to this school, Jaune hoped he hadn't hurt her. Neither physically nor emotionally.

Over the sound of running water Jaune heard wet footsteps behind him. Adhering to proper locker room etiquette he didn't turn to look, and instead kept his eyes focused on the wall as the sounds drew nearer. As they passed him by.

_Smack!_

The boy jumped in surprise, a tiny, involuntary yelp passing through his lips as something struck him on his backside. Forget locker room etiquette. It had just been shattered in one fell swoop by…

Turning around, he saw how an all too familiar blonde girl stalked past him. An all too familiar nude body which he had seen once before in this very room. A girl who had no shame, and certainly no reservations when it came to her sexuality.

Yang.

"Looking good out there, stud," she commented nonchalantly, as if the slap she'd just given his ass was normal and natural. Jaune had never played any team sports, and he had no idea if that sort of thing was actually common or seen as an accepted practice. But apparently Yang thought so.

At least she hadn't used her monstrous Grimm hand to strike him. He wasn't sure his poor butt could handle being smacked by that thing.

"T-thanks," he stuttered, getting an eyeful of her voluptuous body before forcing himself to turn away. The last thing he needed was to be staring at a beautiful pair of breasts when he was naked. The last time a hybrid had gotten a look at his hard, bare cock…

"The way you just tore through those Beowolves," Yang continued, standing under the showerhead next to his own. She turned on the water, allowing it to soak her pale blonde hair. "Gods, it was a thing of beauty. So savage. So much hate. Hacking them to little bits before they faded away. You've got a lot of anger in you, Jaune."

He did. Jaune hated the Grimm. He hated this place. Above all else, he hated Salem. He hated what she'd done to the girls who had become his friends. Yang included. Having seen her human form before, he knew that she would have been an absolute ten out of ten in the looks department. Even now with her pallid skin and a pair of horns sprouting from her forehead, she still retained an undeniable beauty about her. An appearance that he had to consciously force himself from admiring as he stood mere feet away from her.

"Yeah," he admitted. Running his hands through his hair, he squeezed as much water from his own golden locks to leave as little as possible for the towel. "Maybe I do."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yang eyeing him. A frown formed on her pale pink lips. "Done already?" she asked, the disappointment clear in her tone. "But we have so much to talk about, Jaune."

Did they? Out of all the girls, Yang had always been the one he'd been most distant from. He shared a bed with Ruby and Weiss. Blake… even before he'd fucked her, she was his own personal stalker and bogeywoman. What could Yang possibly have to discuss with him?

"We can talk later in school," he said, reaching over to turn the knob. The water which had been pelting his chest ceased. "I'll leave you to your-"

He hadn't even seen her move, which was remarkable considering the massive Grimm arm she possessed. She was on him suddenly, standing behind him and wrapping her left, human arm around to rest a hand on his chest. "Now where's the fun in that?" she growled into his ear.

Her warm breath tickled, and against his wet body her own felt impossibly hot. Not since Blake had straddled and rode him had he felt anything so soft and warm.

"Yang?" he asked nervously, his body frozen from the sensation of her touch. Of her two ample breasts squishing against his back.

He felt her face press against his shoulder, where she breathed deep. "Even after you've worked up a sweat, even after you've bathed, I can smell her," the hybrid whispered into his flesh. "Stronger than Ruby's scent. Stronger than Weiss'. I smell Blake on you. I smell her lust. I smell her sweat. I smell her sex…"

Yang's human hand that rested on his chest began to creep lower. Down onto his abdominal muscles. To his bellybutton. His pelvis…

"You have dangerous tastes," she whispered huskily. "You've had the chance to take Ruby and Weiss every night, but never have. When you finally decided you wanted more, you chose Blake. You must be strong if you chose her… if you were able to make her submit to you…"

Never mind the fact that Blake had been the one to make him submit to her. Initially at least. Until he'd had enough of her games, enough of her using him, and bent her over to rail her against the bathroom sink. Yang didn't need to know all those details, however. All she knew was that he and Blake had sex. And if her behavior here in the shower was anything to go by…

Was she angry? Or jealous?

He spun around just before her hand reached his manhood, half afraid that the hybrid might try to tear it off in her anger. As he turned to face her she surged forward, driving him back against the wall and thrusting her right, Grimm arm forward. The palm crashed into the wall only inches away from his face, cracking stone and effectively pinning him in place. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Jaune was forced to stare into the heated red eyes of the hybrid.

A glance below made him amend the old adage. Caught between a rock and two very soft places…

"Yang," he spoke softly, not wishing to provoke her to any further anger in such a vulnerable state. "What's wrong?"

"You chose her," she whispered harshly. "She's strong, but I'm stronger. If you needed a mate, it should have been _me._ I told you I can take it. I told you I could handle you. Even if you're a Leviathan…"

Then it really was jealousy? Jaune knew he had to tread carefully with the girl. Despite her undeniable beauty, she was still a dangerous and unpredictable hybrid. "Look, we can talk about this," he pleaded.

"Talk?" she asked, tilting her head ever so slightly. "Oh no, Jaune. The time for talk is over. You proved that when you claimed Blake. Now… I'm going to claim you."

He didn't have a chance to question what she meant by that before Yang grabbed Jaune with her enormous fist.

And threw him across the locker room.

Thank the gods for Aura. As Jaune slammed onto the floor and rolled from the sheer force of the throw, he was miraculously unscathed. A little dirty, perhaps, but it was nothing another shower wouldn't be able to take care of.

As Yang stalked angrily toward him, however, a little grime was the last thing on his mind. Glowing crimson eyes bored into him as she drew closer, and Jaune picked himself off the floor in a hurry to try and get away from her.

"Yang, please wait!" he pleaded, holding his palms up in front of his body in an attempt to placate the hybrid.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have you begging for mercy," she grinned. Her monstrous hand squeezed closed and open eagerly as she approached. "Please," she whispered harshly. Almost dreamily. "Please. Please, please, please…"

Jaune threw his whole body out of the way as her fist swung again, connecting with the wall which had just been behind him. Was she trying to kill him? Her actions didn't sync up with her words. But then again he couldn't apply normal human logic here. He had no idea what was going on in the twisted mind of a Grimm hybrid.

He fell against a door, and the weight of his body pushed it open. Landing on the other side, Jaune found himself in the empty training room he had just been practicing in. Soft mats littered the floor, helping to cushion his fall. He picked himself up off them quickly. Being wet and still naked, he wanted to try to resolve this as quickly as he possibly could. Someone could walk in and see him and Yang at any moment…

Collecting himself, he readied his body as Yang punched her way through the door. With preparation as well as a little breathing room now, Jaune brought his hands up as he prepared to take on the enraged hybrid. One on who words would have no effect. Only actions.

She wanted action? He'd give her some.

Jaune saw Yang rear back with her right arm, preparing to take another swing in an attempt to turn his face into something resembling ground beef. Summoning his strength and channeling his Aura, Jaune focused it into his left arm. It was a wall of bone. A shield of flesh. It was unbreakable.

He blocked her fist with his arm, using the shock that was clear as day on her face to his advantage as he grabbed hold of the narrowest portion of her arm as he could with his hand. Not content with being thwarted, Yang attempted to strike him with her left, human arm, only to be stopped in the same manner. Jaune and Yang stood there, naked as the day they were born, grappling each other in the middle of the training mats.

Blue eyes peered into glowing red. Her lips twitched and a snarl passed through her teeth. Jaune grunted from the effort of keeping the hybrid at bay.

She lunged forward with her face. But rather than the headbutt he had expected…

Her lips found his.

Jaune's eyes went wide as she pressed her surprisingly soft, pink lips against his. He felt her hot breaths pouring into his mouth as she attacked him, hungrily taking his lips as if she was trying to devour his face. The boy could feel himself loosening his hold on her hands, becoming lost in the sweet taste of Yang's flesh. Becoming lost in her passion.

Becoming lost in the pair of hard nipples that pressed against his bare chest…

It was a mistake.

He felt his legs nearly buckle underneath him as Yang tried to force him down to his knees even as she still kissed him. Jaune was able to stop himself just in time, willing himself to stand tall as he strengthened both his arms and legs with his Semblance. As his hands and arms once more battled against her own.

As the struggle of strength intensified so did Yang's passion. Her tongue invaded his mouth, attempting to dominate it as much as she was attempting to force him to bow down before her. Heavy, panting breaths of exertion from them both filled his ears, and Jaune didn't know anymore whether they were fighting, making out, or some twisted combination of both.

It became even harder to tell when Yang sheathed her tongue behind her teeth once more, and bit down on his lower lip hard.

Jaune yelped as he pulled away from the girl, the flesh of his lip being stretched to the limit before finally being pulled free. It stung, and a faint coppery taste lingered on his tongue as he stared into her hungry crimson eyes.

"You bit me," he breathed, trying desperately to fill his lungs with oxygen after the passionate make out session with the hybrid.

"And I drew first blood," she answered smugly. "I win."

"You don't win anything."

"Prove it," she growled, bringing her face close to his. "This doesn't end until one of us submits." She leaned in, and the soft breaths of her voice hit his ear as she spoke into it. "I'm going to break you, Jaune."

Maybe it was those words which pushed him over the edge. Maybe it was the kiss. Or maybe it was the fact that Yang's large and squishy breasts were still pressing into his chest. Whatever the case was, Jaune knew what he had to do.

This wouldn't end until one of them submitted. He knew the hybrid girl wasn't talking about a straight fight anymore. No, after what she'd said about Blake, after she made it clear that _she_ should have been his mate instead of the dark-haired hybrid, Jaune knew exactly what it was that Yang wanted. What her intentions were.

What he needed to do in order to prove his dominance over her.

Breathing hard, snorting breaths as he grappled with Yang, he pumped more and more Aura into his already physically strong limbs. While not as strong as her Grimm arm, her human one couldn't match his. Slowly but surely he managed to bring his superior height and weight down on her, and with the aid of his Semblance, buckled the girl's knees until she was kneeling before him.

A look down at her snarling face showed him a sight he hadn't expected to see. Nor had he felt it. He was rock hard. When had that happened? _How_ had that happened? The kissing? Her breasts? Or was this place truly getting to him, and he had developed a liking for domination himself?

Whatever the case, Yang had to be put in her place. She had to understand that she would not be the dominant one. He had already been dominated once by Blake, and he had no intention of letting it happen again.

Maintaining a hold on her Grimm arm, he let her human one go, and in one swift motion grabbed his throbbing cock and shoved it into her mouth.

Crimson eyes went wide as he pushed himself up to the hilt inside her warm, wet mouth.

To his relief, she didn't bite down. He wouldn't have expected her considering that she wanted to make him into her mate. A mate without a lower horn would have been useless to the hybrid.

Sloppy, gurgling noises sounded from her stuffed lips as Jaune began to rock his hips back and forth, sliding his length in and out of Yang's mouth. With his free hand he took hold of her left horn in order to keep her head in place as he fucked her face. When he felt her Grimm hand lose all its strength on his own left hand, he released it and grabbed her other horn.

His hands clenched tightly around both as he continued to pump his cock through her tight lips again and again.

It was nothing like the blowjob Blake had given him. There he had been seated, on the defensive as a long tongue slithered up and down his shaft. As it had worked circles around his sensitive head. Here, however, he was in control. Yang's lips had formed a tight seal around his shaft, and Jaune was pumping into her like a piston. Tight and wet like a pussy, Jaune felt waves of pleasure crash over him as he fucked Yang's mouth. Driving his head so far in that it touched the back of her throat. Drawing out sputtering chokes and coughs from the girl as he filled her mouth with every inch of the cock she had craved so badly.

He peered down at the top of her head, gently stroking her horns with his thumbs as his hips continued to move and buck. "How do you like that, Yang?" he whispered harshly. "Enjoy being dominated?"

If she had attempted to respond with words, they were lost on him as her tongue moved even while it was being assaulted by his cock. "Mmmppffmppgg," was all he heard come from her throat as he continued to fuck her tight pink lips.

All that talk, all that bluster, and it had been this easy. He'd been able to get Yang onto her knees and assert dominance over her. After all, what could be more a show of dominance than her giving him head? Jaune felt satisfied, knowing that the two most dangerous hybrids had been dealt with. All that was left was to finish and cover her with his seed, just like he had with Blake. Then the other hybrids would know that she too belonged to him.

At least… that was the plan. But as the old saying went, no plan survived contact with the enemy.

When Jaune's world got turned upside down, his head slammed back against the mat, and he found himself on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Staring up at pallid white flesh of the naked hybrid, as her beautiful tits and wet pussy lips hovered above him as she straddled her legs on either side his torso.

"You think it's over?" she asked as she felt her sit down on his chest. "It's not over. And it's my turn now."

The weight, and threat on his chest was offset by the tantalizing sight of Yang's large breasts dangling down over his face. Despite the fact that he had been flipped onto his back, Jaune found his position surprisingly comfortable. Desirable even.

Until the blonde shifted her body up, and his face was smothered by the moist pink lips of Yang's sex.

His eyes went wide as the girl straddling his face began to grind herself onto him, the juices of her pussy coating every inch she touched. His nose. His cheeks. Finally, settling down onto his mouth, he heard her gasp above him.

"Yeah, right there," she snarled, her voice somewhere between breathy with pleasure, and angry with vengeance. "Lay there and eat it, Jaune."

A boy had to breathe, and when he opened up his mouth to take a gasp of air he found his lips and tongue engulfed by the wet folds of Yang's pussy. Even as he took in air, he took in so much more of her. Far more than he ever would have expected. Of all the surprises he'd encountered since coming to this school, of all the new experiences he'd both enjoyed and loathed, this one was perhaps the most shocking of them all.

Hybrid pussy tasted delicious.

Sucking in valuable oxygen through his nose, Jaune's tongue darted out as Yang continued move and grind her pelvis atop his face. Using what little room he had Jaune began to lap away at her moist folds, using the sounds she made above him as a makeshift guide on where the best spots to hit were.

"Mmmm, yeah, just like that…" she moaned. Gone was the frightening and threatening voice of the hybrid who sought to dominate him. In its place was a young woman's. A young woman who was horny and eager to be satisfied. Jaune's pride wouldn't allow her to be left wanting.

He swirled his tongue around, hitting every inch of Yang's most sensitive spot he could find. One in particular as he tilted his head upward, tongue thrusting upward, caused a chain of indescribably sexy moans to erupt from the blonde's mouth. He'd found something she liked. A little nub, if the feeling on the tip of his tongue was anything to go by. He attacked it with as much strength as a man who was struggling to breathe could muster.

Jaune felt her human hand grasp the hair on top of his head as Yang's own movements ceased, her body frozen in place so that his focus on her clit would not be disrupted. "Y-yes! Right there!" she moaned loudly. Her grip on his hair tightened, yanking on it and the very skin atop his head. "Yeah you like that don't you, Alpha?" she cried. "You lie there and eat it like a good mate. I'm the Alpha here now…"

As much as Jaune wanted to lie beneath the girl and draw more of those desperate sounds from her, what Yang had just said breathed life into the embers of his competitive spirit. It was easy to grow complacent when you were eating a girl's pussy and eliciting all the right kinds of sounds from her.

But Jaune wasn't going to let her win. This was a fight, after all.

His hands moved to rest on her hips, and with Yang's own attention focused on her pleasure, it took almost no energy at all to turn and flip the girl off him, sending her crashing back down onto the mat. He rolled her onto her back, and now it was he who sat straddled on her own stomach. A hard wet cock rested inspiringly between her pair of large, pale breasts.

Crimson eyes gazed up angrily at him, betrayal evident on her lips from his abandonment of her own pleasure. He'd get to that eventually. They both would. But for now…

Large hands grabbed even larger tits and squeezed them together around his dick. He was a good size, but even if was engulfed by the massive melons of the hybrid he knelt atop. Yang made no protests as he began to pump his lubricated cock between her tits.

He'd never done this before, his experience being limited to Blake. He'd never even watched much of this kind of porn back home, so he hoped he was doing it right. Jaune knew that there would be little pleasure for Yang to gain from this sort of thing. It was a selfish act. Yang had always spoken so highly of her breasts, and for good reason. Now it was time to put them to use. To fuck them as he dominated her.

"You were right, these things are amazing," he gasped as her beautiful breasts squished and surrounded his length. "They feel so good…"

He moved like a jackhammer, wanting nothing more than to explode on Yang's chest and gift the girl with a nice pearl necklace. A look at her face showed her quirking an eyebrow, clearly not as into the moment as he was.

Even as he titfucked her, Jaune squeezed and kneaded Yang's breasts like a baker did dough, unable to get enough of what Weiss had once called mere sacks of fat. Fat or not, they were amazing. Beautiful. It may have been cliché. It may have been immature. It may have been the simplest and most obvious thing a teenage boy could ever think in his life. But…

Tits were amazing.

The experience, however, apparently wasn't good enough for Yang. After only around a minute of enjoying his dick between her breasts, Yang mimicked his earlier move and rolled Jaune over and off her. The two grappled with each other as they rolled across the mat, each striving for dominance against the other as they grabbed each other's arms and hands. Finally after a few seconds of grunting and struggling, Yang found herself in a dominant position over Jaune once more.

"Selfish," she growled. "You'd better not cum before I do."

Before Jaune could even think to ask what she meant by that, he felt Yang grab hold of his stiff cock with her human hand and guide it underneath her. The blonde hybrid lowered herself onto it, and Jaune's world exploded with ecstasy as Yang's tight, wet walls closed in around him.

He had been wrong. Nothing like her mouth. It was so much better.

An uncontrollable gasp of pleasure slipped from his lips as Yang lowered herself down onto him completely, sheathing his sword inside her soft, warm scabbard.

"Yeah… you like that, don't you?" she gasped, struggling to catch her own breath as she rested on his hips. "Better than Blake's isn't it?"

It was a difficult question. It was hard to forget your first time. Your first experience. Your first girl. But here as Jaune lay underneath Yang once more, his dick fully encased in her tight cunt, and a pair of beautiful breasts hanging above him…

Time to piss her off again.

"No," he said, wondering what the angry and competitive hybrid would do now that he'd thrown down the gauntlet.

The reaction on her face was as priceless as it was expected. Teeth were bared as Yang snarled in anger. Her human hand came down to rest on his right side. Her Grimm arm came down to rest half itself on his left side.

"Then I'll just have to ride you until I change your mind," she growled threateningly. "Or until I kill you. Whichever comes first."

Fearing for his life had never been so hot before.

Yang wasted little time in pushing herself off his pelvis, only to slam back down on him as hard as she could. The act forced the breath from Jaune's lungs.

"Too much?" she grinned, using her hands to push up again. "I'm just getting started!"

Her ass smacked back down on his lap, causing Jaune to grunt once more. He'd asked for this, but now it was time to see if his body was up to the challenge.

After several more slow and deliberate motions, with each clap of her ass cheeks echoing through the empty room, Yang developed a softer, more consistent rhythm on Jaune as she rode him. Her hips moved and bucked, sliding up and down on his stiff cock as much as she grinded on him to let her clit rub against his shaft. Glowing red eyes were closed, and Jaune could only stare up in awe at her face as her mouth hung open.

"Oh fuck…" he breathed, not believing that Yang was actually being so gentle with him. "Yang…"

"Ah… mmmm… yeah you like it…" she gasped as she continued to slide up and down on him. As her strong hands kept his shoulders pinned to the ground. "You're mine. My fucktoy. I'm your Alpha, and you're my mate…"

Jaune was hard-pressed to want to disagree with her on that as he was hypnotized by her swaying breasts. As the feeling of her tight pussy brought him closer and closer to climax.

But despite Jaune finding his position beneath Yang pleasurable, he still had to show her where her proper place was. Underneath him. There was only room for one Alpha in this school.

Yang's tits jiggled and flopped as she began to pick up the pace, perhaps nearing climax. She rode him vigorously, bouncing up and down with renewed energy and force, and the impact of her hips and ass on Jaune's pelvis was beginning to hurt. He knew that even with Aura he wouldn't be able to endure this kind of intense riding for long.

Yet the sight of her breasts swinging wildly, the look of pure bliss on Yang's face as she squeezed her eyes closed and panted soft cries of pleasure, those things might just be worth a shattered pelvis. The only problem was…

Jaune felt himself on the verge of cumming too. He may cum, but not like this. It won't be by her hand. He would be the one in charge. He would be fucking her when he came.

He was the Alpha in the relationship.

Lost in her own world of ecstasy, it was easy for Jaune to grab hold of Yang by the waist and roll both of them over. She fought and struggled with him, and as before the two tumbled around on the mats as both attempted to assert dominance over the other. All the while he was still inside her, the two literally attached at the hip as the rolled and grappled to see who would wind up on top this time.

When the two came to a halt, it was Jaune who was the victor, positioned between Yang's legs with his hands pinning her own shoulders to the ground now.

The boy stared into her eyes, his chest heaving as he sucked in air. "I'm the Alpha," he growled softly down at her.

Even pinned beneath him Yang attempted to regain the upper hand, fighting to free her shoulders from his Aura-enhanced hands. All to no avail.

It was time to show her who led this pack. Jaune reared back with his hips and slammed into Yang's cunt with as much force as he could muster.

"Ahh!" she grunted, feeling every inch of him as he hilted himself inside her once more.

She continued to struggle even as he began to thrust in and out of her tight cunt with as much of a rhythm as he could muster. Her shoulders heaved and her pelvis thrashed, trying in vain to regain the dominance she had held over him only seconds ago. It was useless in the end. Jaune had found his place on top of her. He had both his weight and gravity on his side. Yang was pinned down, trapped underneath him and the cock and was plunging into her wet pussy.

It took only seconds for her to ease her struggling. To accept her submissive position underneath him. To enjoy the sex she had craved from him for so long.

Jaune leaned into her, taking her spread legs with him as her feet pointed up toward the ceiling. Pinned underneath him in a mating press, the wet claps of Jaune driving his cock into her soaking-wet pussy filled his ears, drawing gasps and moans from the girl's lips.

"Ahh! Ha! Ha! Haaa!" she panted. "Oh fuck…"

It was music to Jaune's ears as he pounded down onto her. He pushed her legs back even further onto her, completing an utterly dominating position on top of Yang that she couldn't hope to escape from. All she could do was lie there and accept his hard thrusts. All she could do was gasp and moan as he pushed over the edge to her own orgasm.

"Ja- Ja- Jaune!" she struggled to say, even as he continued his reckless assault on her pussy. "Don't… stop! Almost…"

Her wild noises drove him insane, and Jaune pumped away with every ounce of energy he had left. Yang's unrestrained squeals of passion were an intoxicating drug, driving him to seek bigger and stronger highs than the ones he'd felt only seconds earlier. Yang may have been the monster, but it was Jaune who was fucking her like an animal in heat.

As Yang's head twisted and thrashed, he noticed her features becoming softer now. She retained her smooth, pallid skin, but the black scales on her beautiful cheeks faded away. A monstrous arm, impossible to miss even in his periphery, shrunk down to that of a normal human's. Much like what had happened with Blake, the more of himself he put into her, the more human Yang was becoming.

"Jaune! Jaune! I-"

The walls of Yang's pussy clenched down on his cock impossibly tight, and Yang began to thrash and squirm once more. Not in an attempt to escape and assert her own dominance, however. No, Yang screamed and bucked as her body experienced a powerful orgasm brought on by Jaune fucking her.

It didn't take long for him to follow suit, and Jaune felt the end coming as he pumped Yang's snatch like there was no tomorrow. A familiar pressure built up, and just like he had with Blake, Jaune released his load inside of the hybrid girl's tight cunt.

Yang had set out to claim him in this fight-turned-fuck. As it turned out, the results would be quite the opposite. Again, like with Blake, he had wound up scenting and claiming her.

"Mine," he growled, leaning down close to say the word into her ear. "Mine." He felt her body twitch and spasm as it accepted his seed. Her arms wrapped around his back, holding him in place as not to give him a choice in filling her with everything he had. "Mine. Mine…"

Jaune groaned as he filled Yang up, pumping more and more for several seconds until his body forced him to slow down. As his final thrusts stabbed into Yang, the last of his seed was spilled inside her, until he was left breathless atop her. She too was panting and gasping for air underneath him. He stared down at her closed eyes, wondering what she would do when they opened back up.

It didn't take long, and Jaune saw how a far softer pair of crimson orbs revealed themselves to gaze up at him. She said nothing, her chest heaving beneath him as she stared into the ocean-blue eyes which were warm as a summer day at the beach. Nothing needed to be said. The fight had concluded the moment the sex had. Jaune had won. He had asserted dominance over the girl.

He leaned down, tilting his head and kissing Yang on the lips. It was brief, and lacking the fiery passion from before, but its message was undoubtedly more powerful. He cared for her. He was her mate. She was a part of his pack now. He would be there for her.

As he slid himself out of her and stood up, Jaune offered Yang a hand. She accepted the gesture and was pulled up from the floor. Perhaps now that he had tamed this dragon, she might enjoy the other perks of being mates with him. There was a warm bed just waiting to be shared and cuddled in. He wondered if she would enjoy that as much as she'd enjoyed fucking him.

* * *

A pair of glowing red orbs watched Jaune and Yang exit, the door swinging closed behind them on its own. Shutting with a dull click that echoed in what was supposed to be an empty room, the sounds of silence soon settled over a place which had only minutes before been filled with the grunting and passionate cries of lustful sex.

Blake jumped down from her place on the ceiling, landing neatly on her tentacles and feet before standing back up to her full height. Tilting her head up and taking a strong whiff of the air, the stench of sweat and desire filled the nostrils of a girl who'd seen every second of the show. One who'd enjoyed every second of it too.

Bringing a tentacle up lazily, Blake held it underneath her nose, smelling the scent of her own desire on the now slick appendage. She sighed forlornly. It had been easy enough to get herself off to the performance she'd just watched. Still, she couldn't help but feel empty inside. Unsatisfied with her normally fulfilling techniques.

"It's just not the same without you, darling," she whispered to herself. "Oh well. There's always another day…"

Blake followed the path the other two had just taken, ready to do what she did best. Remain unseen, and watch.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another chapter, another hybrid! I know that a lot of people have been craving some Jaune and Yang time in the main story, so I hope this fulfills some of that craving. If you've ever wondered what sex with hybrid Yang would be like, it's this. A fight as much as it is sex. Seems fitting enough for her character.

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter as much as the commissioner did! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Commissioned work.

Commissioned by: anonymous

* * *

Jaune once again found himself lying on his back with Yang on top of him. Just not in the way he would have preferred.

Well, at least not yet.

His hands were locked with hers, fingers laced together and struggling with shaky elbows as she sought to pin his arms to the mat below. At least she wasn't using her enormous Grimm arm. In fact, she was visibly less Grimm than she'd been the last time they'd fought. With two entirely human arms and a face clean of black scales, Yang looked as beautiful as she could possibly appear outside of her fully human form. With pallid white skin and glowing red eyes she retained her ghostly beauty, and even her horns were shorter than usual.

Jaune silently wondered if her interactions with him were making her subtly more human. Or at the very least, less monstrous.

"Give up," she snarled through gritted teeth. It was a desperate plea as much as it was an order rooted in confidence. With how much she was struggling to defeat him, she knew that victory was far from a certainty, even in her dominant position atop him.

Jaune's own face scrunched up, teeth clenching as he pushed up with all his might. "Make me," he growled, knowing that defeat here meant ultimate surrender. He was determined not to lose. He didn't know what defeat would entail, but he didn't want to find out.

When Yang had come to him wanting to fuck again, Jaune jumped at the opportunity. He'd wanted to so badly since the last time, but he wasn't exactly the kind of guy who could go around propositioning girls for sex. Even if he did have the right to do so in this strange Grimm hybrid culture. He was lucky that Yang was far bolder than he was.

Of course nothing was ever simple when it came to Yang. Rather than stripping down and going at it, they'd stripped down and prepared for battle. It would be a battle of strength and will, each grappling and struggling with the other in an attempt to pin the other down to the mat for a count of three in the style of a classical Mistrali wrestling competition. So far Jaune was at a disadvantage, already on his back as Yang sought to pin him for the three count.

The fact that he was rock hard as her large, squishy tits dangled down near his chest didn't help matters. He needed all the blood he could get in both his head and his muscles, not down below the waist.

Not yet, at least.

She was strong. Even without her Grimm arm, Yang was a powerhouse. Using her position on top of him to her advantage, she pressed down with her body weight, forcing his arms lower inch by agonizing inch. He couldn't win in this position and he knew it. He had to do something. Anything.

Realizing that she knelt between his legs, an idea came to the young man. Wrapping his legs around her hips, Jaune squeezed down on Yang like a King Taijitu, and suddenly twisted his pelvis so that his superior mass and weight would take her with him. Strong as she was, she was still a slender girl, and could not hope to match his muscle mass in a human form.

Yang rolled off him and Jaune followed through and the two tumbled on the mats for a moment before Jaune completed the position shift and found himself atop Yang. Their hands were still linked together, but now he held the dominant position over her.

He pressed his chest against hers, feeling the wonderful poking of her hard nipples on his bare flesh. His face was mere inches from hers. "Surrender," he hissed down at her.

Teeth were bared as she snarled once more. "Fuck you!"

Jaune grinned, coming closer to her ear. "Not yet," he whispered huskily.

When he came back up he saw how those red eyes of hers had widened, and Yang began to thrash about like a wild animal caught in a trap. It was closer to the truth than she realized. On top of her with weight and gravity on his side, Jaune activated his Semblance to give himself just a bit more Aura in his arms. Slowly but surely Yang's arms were pushed down above her head, Jaune's coming with them.

"No!" she screamed, hips bucking wildly in an attempt to dislodge him. It wasn't that she didn't want sex. She'd been the one who asked for it. Yang just wanted to be the one in control. If she lost, she wouldn't be.

Pressing down with all his might, Jaune felt her shoulders hit the mat and began to count aloud. "One." Yang kicked wildly under him. "Two." She twisted her torso beneath him, rubbing her breasts against him more and more. "Three," he said with finality.

With that her resistance stopped. Her muscles went limp, and her head laid back against the mat. He'd won, and now she was his to do with as he pleased.

Still new to this form of intimacy, he wondered just what he would ask of her.

Pushing himself up to his feet, Jaune stared down at the naked girl who laid there. He could climb back on top of her, spreading her legs and pounding her into the mat like he'd done before. But no, that would be for later. Right now he wanted a little appetizer. Something to show the hybrid at his mercy, letting her know that he had beaten her.

"On your knees," he ordered.

Yang complied, sitting up before she came to her knees. With her hands resting down atop her thighs she looked utterly submissive, even if her facial expression told an entirely different story.

Jaune stepped closer to her, taking his hard cock in a hand and shoving it in front of her face. "Suck."

She wasn't happy about it, but by the terms of their match, Yang did it.

Her hands came up to his hips to balance herself, and Yang swallowed Jaune's member in her mouth. It wasn't the first time she'd sucked his cock, but the first time had been more of him fucking her throat than a true blowjob. Now, however, it was all Yang. Her head moved back and forth, passing the entirety of his length through her lips and back out over and over again as she sucked him off.

Baleful red eyes glared up at him as she blew him. He knew she wasn't angry at him because she was sucking his dick. She was angry because she'd lost. She'd much rather him be on his knees right now eating her hybrid pussy as she gripped his hair roughly. As she looked down and hurled insults at him for being dominated by her.

Jaune wouldn't be so cruel, Running a hand through her pale straw-colored locks, he smiled down affectionately at the hybrid. "Mmm, that's nice, Yang," he whispered encouragingly. "You're so good. I love how you suck my cock."

The positive words seemed to diminish her fire, and Yang's eyes softened even while her sucking picked up speed. It was less a punishment now for the girl and more the enjoyable task of pleasing her mate. Even if she didn't want a pack, she could still have a fuck buddy on the side. One who she cared for in more ways than just looking for a good time.

She may not have had an elongated tongue like Blake, but Yang was still surprisingly talented at giving head. Heavy breaths and gasps were slipping from Jaune's lips as she serviced him. "Oh, fuck," he breathed. She was going at it so intensely that he feared he was going to blow his load right here and now in her mouth. "Yang…"

Maybe for Yang getting him to cum so quickly would be a form of victory for her. A way to dominate him with her mouth even in defeat. If she forced him to erupt in her mouth, he wouldn't mind that sort of defeat.

It never came, however, as Jaune felt something wet and slimy quickly and suddenly trail up between his ass cheeks. He jumped at the strange sensation, yelping in surprise and forcing Yang away from him and off his cock.

Turning around, he saw an all too familiar girl on her knees, her long tongue hanging from her wild, grinning mouth.

"Blake…" he hissed.

She responded in kind, hissing in silent laughter which was more akin to a dying man's last gasps for breath. "Hello, darling. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Yang got to her feet, coming to stand beside Jaune. Her hands came up to her hips, and Jaune was surprised to find that she too was angry at the interruption. "What do you want, Blake?"

Blake got to her feet, and only now did Jaune realize that in the place of her tentacles were black, clawed human arms. Her teeth didn't look quite as jagged as normal as she grinned at him. "The sweet scents of lust drew me like a moth to the flame," she purred, taking a step toward the pair of blondes. "Alone, alone again I couldn't take. Watching from the shadows is simply not enough…"

_Watching from the shadows? _Jaune looked up to the ceiling, imagining all the places Blake could have been clinging to as she watched Yang give him a blowjob. But she'd also said 'again'. Did that mean she'd been watching the first time he'd fucked Yang?

Taking his eyes off the elusive hybrid proved to be a mistake, and she was on him in a second, pressing herself close to his body. Her loose robe was already undone, exposing the pale white flesh of her stomach and breasts. "Twice with Yang and only once with me," she whispered excitedly into his ear. "This I cannot allow."

Blake discarded her robe entirely, revealing her slender hourglass figure that Jaune had enjoyed once before. A bountiful bust and thick ass were begging to be groped and squeezed, and Jaune found himself lost in the sight of the dark-haired beauty's body.

A mistake, as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. Staring at Blake, he'd forgotten about Yang. Whether she was jealous or merely taking advantage of his distraction, he couldn't say.

"You should never turn your back on a predator, Jaune," Yang whispered into his ear from behind. "Give them an opening and they'll pounce…"

"So true, Yang," Blake agreed, pushing her breasts against his chest. Sandwiched between the two nude hybrids, Jaune found himself in a very pleasant yet terrifying position. "I don't think he can defeat both of us at the same time."

"I don't think so either. Our Alpha's made a huge mistake." Yang tightened her arms around him, pinning his own against his body. "So what should we do with him first?"

Jaune swallowed hard.

* * *

Yang grinned as she sensed the familiar scent of fear emanating from Jaune. He hadn't been counting on Blake's arrival and honestly, neither had she. However, it presented a golden opportunity. One she wouldn't pass up.

Spinning Jaune around to face her, she looked briefly into his deep blue eyes before she shoved him back into Blake's waiting arms. Sex with Jaune felt wonderful, but it was even better when she was on top. When she was in control. He may have won the battle, but there was still a war for dominance being waged.

Pushing against the young man's chest she urged both him and Blake down, the other hybrid wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him back with her. The black-haired girl came to sit down on the training mat with Jaune's head resting comfortably in her naked lap. Her arms snaked around his own, firmly in control of them to allow Jaune no escape. Not even the satisfaction of being able to grab and grope the tits of the girl who was about to ride him and grind his pelvic bone to dust.

Seeing Jaune in such a submissive position under her, Yang stood with her legs spread over his body before she lowered herself down onto him. With her palms on his chest to brace herself, the hybrid let the slick folds of her pussy rub against the head of his cock, earning a pleasurable gasp from the young man. All that was left was to claim what was hers.

With a final grunt of effort Yang lowered herself down onto Jaune entirely, his thick shaft parting her folds and spearing her hungry pussy as far as it would go. He gasped, as did she, and for a moment she sat straddled on his hips as she looked down at him.

Jaune attempted to move his arms, but they were held fast by Blake's which locked them above his head. The shadowy hybrid grinned as she stared down at the boy whose head rested in her lap. Yang couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of him being entirely at their mercy.

"And now," she said, lightly dragging the tips of her clawed fingers across his chest, earning another gasp from the boy. "I'll make you mine."

There was a glimmer of fear in Jaune's eyes as Yang began to rock her hips on him, and even more unseen fear coming from his mind. For good reason, too. With his arms held hostage by Blake, Yang had free reign to do as she pleased with the strongest student in their school.

Yang groaned with pleasure as she slid herself up and down on his shaft. "Mmm, who's the Alpha now, huh?" Jaune's lips and eyes twitched every time she plunged back down onto him. She was certain he was feeling every bit of her tight cunt squeezing down on his length. "You're mine, Jaune. My toy. My fuck-mate."

Her tits bounced and swayed with every motion, and it pleased Yang to know that he was getting a prime view, but could not grab hold of them. Maybe once he'd made her cum she would tell Blake to release his hands as a reward, and let him grope and suck her nipples for her pleasure. Until then, however, she was going to enjoy the ride while it lasted.

Her pelvis continued to grind on his cock, shooting waves of ecstasy through the hybrid's body. One clawed hand grabbed and squeezed a toned pectoral muscle, while the other moved to lightly clamp down on his throat. A new wave of terror shot through the boy, sending a new blissful sensation coursing through Yang's body.

"I'm almost there, Jaune," Yang grunted, her own lips beginning to twist. Her teeth clenched at the feeling of taking his hard length inside her over and over again. "Just lie there and take it. And don't you dare cum before me."

The blonde hybrid's hands migrated to his shoulders, using them for stability as she changed the tempo of her riding. Yang began to vigorously grind atop the boy, going for speed more than penetration. She threw her head back, hair flipping wildly as she howled at the unseen moon.

"Just a little more," she whispered desperately, more to herself than her mate. "Almost… there…"

Yang felt herself reaching the brink of her climax. She would explode, covering Jaune in her juices and claiming him as her own all over again. But just as she was about to reach the top of the mountain, she was suddenly thrown from her mount and landed unceremoniously on her side across the training mats.

Snarling in unspeakable anger, and being denied the release she'd craved so badly, Yang stood up to find that Blake had as well, standing in front of Jaune to shield him from the blonde's wrath.

* * *

Blake hissed a soft laugh as she saw the fire in Yang's eyes. She'd been so close to orgasming, but denying her that enjoyment gave Blake pleasure of her own. It wasn't just human negativity she fed off of. She could easily find enjoyment in her fellow hybrid's dismay.

Here and now though, she had the best of both worlds. One human and one hybrid. Jaune finding his way to this school had turned out to be a wonderful little mistake on his part. If not for him she would have been forced to pleasure herself to the same old Mistrali graphic novels that Professor Callows provided for her. But with an innocent little human here…

"Blake, what the fuck!" Yang roared. Horns grew longer in length, and a black, scaly patch of hard chitin began growing on her cheeks.

Oh yes, this one was angry. So much so that she was descending back into her full hybrid form.

"He was mine first," Blake offered innocently. She took a step back, feeling his body and resting the back of her head on his chest. Feeling his eager cock poking at her ample backside. "Mine, all mine. I have rights to the first orgasm."

While that wasn't clearly written anywhere in hybrid law, she also knew that possession was nine-tenths of the law. So long as she had Jaune's body to claim as her own, there was little that anyone else could do about it.

"You enjoyed your ride," she continued, feeling not at all threatened by the blonde's fiery gaze. "It's my turn now."

Before she had the opportunity to turn around and throw Jaune back to the floor to mount him, however, she felt a pair of arms reach under her own. Letting out a surprised hiss, Blake was lifted off the floor, Jaune's large, muscular arms beneath her armpits as he held her against him. Blake growled and thrashed in his grasp, but much like what she had done to him, she was helpless as he ensnared her arms above her shoulders.

"Unhand me," she hissed, unable to look the human in the eye as she felt something warm and hard between her legs.

She felt his breath against her neck as Jaune moved close. "I appreciate the save, Blake," spoke into her ear. "But I wouldn't have been in that position in the first place if you hadn't held me down."

Despite how true his statement was, it didn't mean that she wanted a taste of his retribution. Or, if the hot rod poking up at her sex was any indication, the retribution she would soon feel.

"But if you want the first orgasm," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. "We can do that."

Blake howled as Jaune stabbed underneath her, burying himself into her wet pussy even as she was suspended above the ground in a standing full nelson. With her arms locked above her head and Jaune's strong body in complete control of hers, all she could do was accept the hard thrusts of his hips as she began to bounce up and down in the air.

"Ahh…" she breathed harshly, her whole body rocking as he pumped up into her. "Ha… ha…"

His face was buried into her long black hair, and he took a long whiff of her scent which sent chills down her spine. "You're not so scary when you're being fucked, Blake."

The hybrid felt her mind being melted into a hot pool of goo as Jaune speared her over and over again with his cock. Who knew that a human had it in him to be so aggressive? Who knew that he would be so willing to fuck the monster who haunted the underside of his bed?

Blake's tits clapped and jiggled in mid-air as Jaune held her up and plunged into her tight cunt. The sound of his balls slapping against his thigh filled her ears, and Blake found herself quickly becoming lost in the pleasure of being turned into his fuck-puppet. Dominating the boy and instilling fear into him had its perks, but so too did being able to lie back and accept an orgasmic pounding while doing none of the work herself.

Heavy, blissful eyelids flickered open to find Yang standing before her now. The blonde eyed her bouncing tits, before staring back up into her crimson eyes. "Enjoying yourself?"

Blake couldn't even formulate a response. Her long tongue was hanging from her mouth, saliva dripping down it as Jaune continued to pump her with his meat rod.

Yang knelt down in front of them, and Blake couldn't be bothered to glance down at what her fellow hybrid was doing. Only when she felt something new and wet poking at her sex did she realize what Yang was doing.

Looking down, she saw the blonde's tongue attacking both her clit and Jaune's shaft as he slid in and out of her pussy. Blake's mouth went wide, a silent scream of rapture lost in the air as the two of them did unspeakably amazing things to her pussy. At this rate she wouldn't last long at all. She'd be fucked into a sweaty, twitching mess to be left on the floor to recover while Jaune finished Yang off.

Blake's eyes closed while she neared her orgasm, tongue flickering and lips convulsing in unspoken bliss as she was ravaged. Only for it to stop abruptly as she felt herself pulled forward away from Jaune's strong arms. Pulled down to crash onto the floor.

Onto Yang.

* * *

When Yang had planned on denying Blake her own orgasm, she hadn't planned for the other hybrid to land atop her as she did. Still, with how much of a wreck Blake was at the moment, she shouldn't be too hard to shove off.

That was, until even more weight pressed down above her. Above Blake.

Jaune had knelt down above the pair of girls who laid there with their chests pressed together and their faces only inches apart from one another.

Pinned down underneath both the dark-haired hybrid's and Jaune's weight, she had no way of stopping what happened next. "You always did look good on your back, Yang."

She was about to snarl a protest at the comment about her submissive position, but it was replaced with a harsh grunt as she felt Jaune slip inside her once more. Even with Blake lying atop her there had been plenty of room for Jaune to spread her legs and get easy access to her hungry cunt.

The breath was forced from Yang's lips as Jaune began pumping into her. She wasn't alone, and Blake too gasped when Jaune's hands found her ass, squeezing down on her cheeks while he fucked Yang.

As Yang laid helpless beneath the mountain of flesh atop her, she gazed into Blake's eyes and saw that they were twitching with pleasure as well. In addition to Jaune's aggressive hands manhandling her firm backside, it dawned on her that his thrusts were causing both their bodies to rock and sway, forcing their clits to rub together.

The soft mewls coming from Blake's lips painted a new picture of the horrific hybrid in Yang's eyes, and she saw that despite her dark and terrifying nature, she was just as susceptible to being fucked silly as the rest of them.

Yang's arms wrapped around Blake's shoulders, needing something to hold onto as Jaune pounded away. Her spread legs were squirming with delight as she once more neared her orgasm, but as before, she was denied when Jaune suddenly and frustratingly pulled out.

* * *

The look of utter betrayal on Yang's face would have been a work of art for Blake to behold, if not that a moment later she moaned at the feeling of Jaune shoving his length into her once more.

A guttural grunt was forced from her throat, and Blake once more found herself on the receiving end of Jaune's powerful thrusts. Being taken from behind by the human was a familiar feeling for the hybrid, but not while staring into Yang's lust-filled eyes.

Hot breaths poured from Blake's mouth as Jaune eagerly pounded into her, the sound of his balls smacking against her pussy echoing louder than her and Yang's yearning cries and moans. She felt Jaune's chest press against her back as he forced her down impossibly close to Yang, humping away at her ass with almost impossible vigor. She wondered if his Aura was somehow fuelling him, allowing the young man to please both hybrids one after the other until they both reached their breaking points.

Blake's hot breaths met Yang's face, and she felt Yang's own on hers as Jaune forced their pussies to rub together even while he penetrated the faunus girl. With Yang's own utter loss of composure, Blake idly wondered how her own face looked while Jaune took her like this. Probably the same, if not worse than the girl beneath her. However, there would be no teasing. No gloating over the other's loss of control. Not while they were both at the mercy of the surprisingly dominant human who was claiming them both as his own.

With her forehead pressing against Yang's, Blake was at her end. Her pussy clenched down on Jaune's stiff member, and her whole body began to convulse as Jaune finally and mercifully fucked her to orgasm.

"Haa… ah!" she grunted, burying her face into Yang's neck. She felt Yang's arms squeeze comfortingly around her, as if acting in solidarity with her fellow hybrid who shared the experience of being ravaged by the same mate.

Jaune gave her a few more pumps, allowing Blake to ride out her orgasm before he slid out of her with a wet squish. She'd practically exploded onto his cock, and was happy that there was a soft body underneath hers to rest on while she caught her breath.

A moan underneath her signaled that Jaune had gone back to Yang, and the blonde's body began to rock even as Blake laid on top of her. Yang's arms coiled even tighter around her back, digging her nails into Blake's flesh as Jaune went about finishing the unsatisfied hybrid.

It didn't take long to finally push Yang over the edge, having been teased twice already, and Blake felt Yang's body squirm and kick helplessly underneath both her own and Jaune's weight. Yang cried out in orgasmic bliss, the high-pitched noises forcing Blake's feline ears to twitch.

Suddenly Jaune was up, and Blake felt herself being pulled up behind him. "On your knees," he ordered.

Blake, tired and hazy-minded as she was, complied with the orders of her mate. As she knelt on wobbly knees, she saw Jaune pull Yang up to kneel beside her.

Jaune stood stroking his cock with his hand, pointed directly at the two hybrid girls.

"Ahh…" he moaned, and not a moment later a spurt of cum erupted from the shaft, first striking Yang full-on in the face. Jaune shifted his aim over, and a second burst of his seed hit Blake this time.

He went back and forth again and again, each time shooting his load onto their faces and covering them with gobs of cum. It took a good twenty seconds for him to unload all his pent-up spunk on them.

As he finished pumping his cock, Jaune smiled at the two hybrids as he sought to catch his breath. "Mine," he breathed harshly, staring down on them both with satisfaction. "They'll smell me on you. They'll know you're mine."

Blake shared a look with Yang and her cum-stained face, and realized that hers must have looked just as bad. What he said was true. Ruby, Weiss, everyone else. They'd smell his seed on their faces. They'd know what happened here even if all three of them kept their lips sealed.

Though, Blake didn't need to do it quite yet, and her lips parted to allow her tongue to dart out and swirl up as much of Jaune's seed as she could get. She swallowed it eagerly, before lashing out to do the same to the stuff on Yang's face.

"Hey!" the blonde cried out under the assault of the other hybrid's tongue before forcing her away.

Blake hissed a laugh after she'd swallowed what she managed to get off Yang's face. "Now I have more of him than you…" she whispered excitedly. "Very very hungry. So very very tasty…"

As Jaune walked away back toward the locker room, Blake fell back on the mats and stared up at the ceiling. Aside from needing to catch her breath and recover her strength, she wanted to savor the taste on her lips. She wanted to close her eyes and recall the pleasurable thrashing she'd been given today.

Seeing how Yang laid down on her back next to her, she assumed the blonde had the same idea in mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That'll wrap up the Tamed Horrors short story. Again, just a what-if look on what could have happened differently during Jaune's time at Grimm Academy. I know a lot of people have wanted more interactions between Jaune and Grimm Yang and Grimm Blake, so hopefully this was able to satisfy some of your cravings.

I want to thank the anonymous commissioner whose patronage I enjoyed in order to bring their idea to life. And of course, my thanks go out to everyone for reading and supporting this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
